swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind The Lines
, , , |Population = 125 |Units = 1 Cannon 5 Hvy Destroyer Droids OOM-9 |Gaia = 2 Transport Ships 72 Troopers 8 Anti-Air Troopers |No = 2 |Previous = Beachhead |Next = Spinnaker's Spoils }} Behind The Lines is the second scenario in the OOM-9 campaign. The Trade Federation must retrieve a droid control program stolen by the Naboo. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Ensure that OOM-9 survives the mission. * Neimoidian Technician must survive. * Use your Neimoidian Technician to acquire the Droid Control Program from the Research Center on the central peninsula. * Bring your Technician safely back to base to reactivate the Trade Federation army. * Establish your base and then destroy the Command Center at Harte Secur. Hints # Until the droid control program is back in our hands, we dare not commit a larger army to the assault. Use your limited forces wisely. # The blaster cannon is a devastating anti-building weapon that must be undeployed to move and deployed to fire. Protect it from harm! Players Player * (Trade Federation): The player starts with OOM-9, some Hvy Destroyer Droids, and a Cannon. Allies * (Trade Federation): Consists of a Command Center surrounded by (deactivated) Troopers and Anti-Air Troopers. Once the player retrieves the droid control program, everything comes under the control of the player. * (Trade Federation): Consists of an Air Transport that delivers the player's forces at the start of the game. Enemies * (Royal Naboo): A large base to the north, with many Turrets and Troopers, and a few Artillery and Strike Mechs. * (Royal Naboo): Consists of a small base to the west, with two Airbases that will produce Fighters unless the player destroys it. * (Gungans): Consists of a small Gungan base to the east. Has no impact on the scenario. Strategy The player should start by garrisoning the Neimoidian Technician in OOM-9 to keep him safe - both need to survive, and as long as OOM-9 is safe, the Neimoidian Technician is also. The player should head northeast, keeping the Cannon at the back to avoid damage. Destroy any enemy units with OOM-9 and the Destroyer Droids, and take down any Turrets with the Cannon. When the path splits, go south. The player comes across a small enemy base. Destroy the Gate and Turrets, kill the defenders, and move the Technician near the control program to pick it up. The player won't have to ungarrison the Technician to pick up the program - just move OOM-9 near it. To the west of the small archipelago, the player can find two Transport Ships that will make it easier to travel back to the Deactivated Camp. Once they have returned with the Technician, the player will get control of the Command Center, 72 Troopers, and 8 Anti-Air Troopers. The player can now train a few Workers to gather resources. This probably won't be necessary, but doesn't hurt. The player must also decide if they want to destroy the Airbases to the west. This is optional, but will prevent the enemy from using air units. To do this, use the Transport Ships to move the army west, then head down and destroy the Airbases. Remember to bring the Anti-Air Troopers, in case the base manages to train a few Fighters before the buildings are destroyed. Regardless of whether the Airbases are taken down or not, the player should return to the crossroads. This time, go north to reach Harte Secur. Send a few units in to attack the enemy Turrets, then run back to lure Harte Secur's defenders into the player's army. Keep the Cannon at the back of the army until the enemy units are dead. Once they are, send it forward and destroy the Turrets. If the Cannon ever gets destroyed, reach Tech Level 3 and train a few Pummels to replace it. Once the Turrets are down, keep moving north and destroy any Turrets or Fortresses with the Cannon. When the enemy's Command Center is in sight, tear it down to end the scenario. Trivia Qui-Gonn Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks and a Gungan Frigate appear in the west corner, inaccessible by forests. Using the cheat simonsays to summon Simon the Killer Ewok they become playable. Category:OOM-9 scenarios